My Girlfriend and My Mother
by xinbra
Summary: My very first lemon. TK and Kari have been dating for three weeks and then they take their relationship to the next level. Also Nancy wants to have a piece of the action. Digimon Adventure 02 Warning: this lemon contains incest.
1. chapter 1

This a story of Takeru "TK" Takasi, Kari "Hikari" Kamiya, and TK's mother Nancy Takashi. This is my first lemon and contains incest. If you find this offensive I advise you not to read this (so don't say I didn't warn you). Also Digimon Adventure 02 is not owned by me, but to it's respectful owners. I was inspired to write this as there are stories were originally written by Tank Cop and Robster80 on digiartists domain and a doujin drawn by the artist Prophet. Also I give permission to have it drawn into a comic. And now on the lemon!

TK and Kari have been dating for three weeks now. Davis Motomiya asked Kari out on a date, but she turned him down. So heavily heart broken, Davis pouted in his bedroom. TK and Kari were having a fun afternoon, as they went out to Kari's favorite resturant, went dancing, and even hit the arcade. It was a fun filled afternoon, but Kari was ready to take their relationship to the next level.

"TK?" Kari started.

"Yeah?" TK asked.

"I was thinking that we have been dating for three weeks now, right?" Kari pointed out.

"Sure have." Kari's boyfriend asnwered. "It's hard to believe that it's been that long since we've started dating."

Three weeks ago, TK went up to Kari and told her that he is in love with her, and Kari returned the favor that she is love with him as well and sharing a passionate kiss with one another.

Back to the present, Kari has a little something in store for him. "Well, I was thinking that we should take our relationship to the next level..." Kari's face blushed with a tinge of reddish pink on her face. It took TK a second to pick up what his girlfriend was talking about, then it popped in his head, as TK suddenly feel his pants tighten. But he had to keep his hormones in check. TK blushed as he leened closer to Kari.

"Are you saying that we should... you know..." TK gulped as he's about to finish his sentence, "have sex?"

Kari slowly nodded, then her face gave out a blush that was redder than a tomato. Kari then regrets this decision as she knew that it was too soon to have sexual relations with TK. "I don't know! Forget I said anything!" Kari was about to run off, but TK stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Hold on, Kari! I didn't say no." TK explained. "If you want to do it with me, then I'll do it then."

Kari turned to TK and looked at him straight in the eye, and she can see that he was being sincere with her. "Oh TK! I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like you!" Kari gave TK a good kiss on lips, TK kissed her back driving his tongue into her mouth.

"My mom isn't home right now, so we have a few hours to ourselves." TK said with a seductive tone in his voice. Kari took TK's hand and made their way back into his apartment. True to his word, TK's mother wasn't home and was perfect. The couple made their way into TK's room, and Kari starts off by taking off her shirt. And it's revealed to be a pink bra. As TK stares in awe, he couldn't believe that such a beauty was his girlfriend. As he continued to stare, his erection returned with a vengeance feeling it at the back of his boxers. Kari then pulls down her shorts and it's revealed to be wearing pink panties. Kari looks her boyfriend as she sees that he now has a nosebleed.

"TK. You like what see, don't you?" Kari teased shaking her ass at him. TK nodded, Kari then slowly walks over to her boyfriend unzipping his pants. She pulled his pants and boxers to reveal TK's erected member at her face. "Oh wow." Kari said awestrucked. "You're bigger than I thought." Kari then proceeds by taking the tip of his penis into her mouth. TK moans loudly as he feels the sensation of his member slowly being taken in her mouth. Kari moves up and down, up and down, up and down.

"You're so good at this, Kari!" TK said in a pleasurable groan. He places his hand on the back of Kari's head she continues to give him a blowjob. TK was felt like that he was in heaven, and Kari sucked his manhood faster and faster and goes in for a deep throat. TK gave off a moan as she sucks him so deep, then TK felt that a new sensation. "Kari! I'm about to cum!" Kari continues on until she feels TK's seed fill her mouth. Kari takes his penis out of her mouth, as it goes limp. Kari opens her mouth as semen covered her tongue. Kari then swallows.

"You taste so good TK." Kari said. "Now it's your turn." Kari stood up and undid her bra to reveal her breasts. TK's erection once again returns as she pulls down her panties and Kari's womanhood is dripping wet. Kari went on to TK's bed and spread her legs out. TK started off by sucking on her breasts, Kari moaned witb pleasure as he licks her nipple lick a baby being breast fed. TK then moved down to navel giving a few licks then reached Kari's wet womanhood. TK found the taste of hersto his liking, Kari moans as TK licks her vaginal walls then goes deep. Kari moans as he continues to lick her. TK then sticks two of his fingers as Kari screams he pushes them in. "TK! I'm gonna cum!" Kari screamed as she felt that her juices splashed out. TK's face face covered with Kari's vaginal juice and uses his tongue to lick some off his face. Kari was still horny as ever, and she knew that she want it bad. "Fuck me, TK! Fuck me!" TK nodded as he rubbed his erected member against her vaginal walls, then both screamed as TK slowly pushed his manhood in.

"KARI! SO TIGHT!" TK yelled.

"YOU'RE SO BIG AND HARD!" Kari also yelled. TK began to push in and out, in and out, in and out. Kari never felt so good before, her breasts were bouncing with each thrust. TK took his time having sex with Kari as he wanted it to last before his mother came home can caught them. In twenty minutes later, Nancy Takaishi came home early, she was feeling a little down in the dumps as she was need of a good time.

"It has been so long since I had an all nighter with a man" Nancy thought. Nancy was in need for a man since her divorce with her husband, but she feared that the men wouldn't be interested in her since she has a son; she had a wide spread of sex toys, but it just was not the same. Nancy took off her overcoat and hung placed it in the laundry baskset, then she heard what sounded like a scream coming from TK's room. Nancy knew what kind of scream it was. "It sounded like TK and Kari are fucking." Nancy thought to herself. The screams were so intense, that she was feeling so horny. She slowly tiptoed to her son's room and carefully and quietly opened the door to see for herself. She saw their clothes on the floor, and nothing could prepare for what came next. She saw TK and Kari in a doggy style. Normally, a mother would barge in and put a stop to it, but she couldn't do it. Nancy felt so horny watching her son having sex with his girlfriend. She was beginning to feel wet through her panties. She couldn' bare it any longer, she decided to watch and masturbate at the site, she took off her shirt and undid her bra and took off her panties but kept her skirt on, while she fingered herself. Nancy moaned quietly as they don't hear her. TK and Kari then swicthed positions and TK continued to ram is manhood in then once again... and Nancy at the same time!

"I'M GONNA CUM!" all three said simultaneously, with Nancy in her thought.

Nancy gave a light screamed as she climaxed Kari got up and thought that she heard a scream. Nancy quickly got up and gathered her clothing, but forgetting the wet panties, she hurried into the bathroom to wash away her shame. Nancy showered, but she couldn't get the images of TK having sex with Kari out of her mind, but her mouth watered at the thought TK's manhood into hers. "What the hell am I thinking?!" Nancy asked herself. "TK is my son! I can't fuck my own son! I'm not THAT desperate for a man's cock... or am I?" Once Nancy was done, she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her body and her head.

Meanwhile, back in TK's room. TK and Kari were wiping each other's sweat off, and then put their clothes back on. Kari came out TK's room first, then she noticed something on the floor. There was a pair of panties on the floor where Nancy was sitting and masturbating. Kari knew that she was home and she saw the whole thing. Then she a had a dreadful thought in her head as she feared that Nancy would tell her parents, and she'll be forbidden to ever see TK ever again. TK followed out, "Hey Kari, you okay. TK asked.

Kari quickly shook off her fears and turns to TK with a smile on her face.

"Nothing's wrong, TK." Kari lied. "I justed wanted to thank you for the good time we had today." Kari hoped that it would cover it up. Luckily, TK didn't notice the discarded ladies undergarment on the floor.

"I'm glad that you had a good time today." TK explained. "You ever want another day out. Just name the place."

Kari sighed with relief that it worked. Kari then nodded and gave TK a light kiss on the cheek. Nancy then came out of her room wearing good clean clothes. They were surprised to see her so soon. "Oh hi kids. I didn't know you were home." Nancy lied. TK seemed to buy it, but Kari didn't.

"Oh hi mom." TK greeted her. "When did you get home?"

Nancy looked at TK nervously, "Just about ten minutes ago. I just got out of the shower. Just to wash away the sweat of the day." Nancy wasn't lying about the day being so hot, but she had to cover it up somehow.

"Well, TK, I have to head home. I'll see you at school Monday, maybe?" Kari said.

TK looked at Kari, "Sure thing, Kari." TK gave his girlfriend a soft goodbye kiss and she headed out. Nancy stared at him, mentally trying to figure out how coax him into having sex with her. Nancy needed ti play her cards right, but she needed to how.

The next day, Kari came over to TK's apartment, and she knocked on the door. Nancy answered the door and she was surprised to see her so soon. "Oh Kari! What a surprise." Nancy saids "TK isn't home right now, he's visiting Matt." she explained.

Kari had to get it off her chest. "I didn't come here for him." she explained. "I came to talk to you."

"Would you like to come in, dear?" Nancy asked. Kari nodded as she entered the apartment. "What is you want to talk to me about?" Nancy asked.

"I know that you saw us yesterday." Kari explaned.

Nancy tried to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about, swedtie."

"Don't lie to me, Mrs. Takaishi." Kari not buying her fibs. "I know that you saw me and your son..." Kari paused, "having sex."

Nancy then found and edge when she said it, Nancy knew that she had her now, and there was no denying it. "Okay, Kari" Nancy said. "I saw the two of you fucking each other like wild animals. And I bet that your parents would love to hear **ALL** about it."

"Please don't!" she pleaded. "If you tell my parents, I know that they'll never let me see your son again! I love him too much to let that happen!" Kari said, "I'll do anything you want me to do, if you can be quiet about it!"

Nancy knew exactly what she wanted, she was going to get it one way or the other. "Okay Kari, he's what I want you to do, I want you to let me fuck TK."

"WHAT?!" Kari gasped. "He's your son! He can't have sex with you!" Kari tried to reason.

Nancy crossed her arms. "I know, but you said that you will do anything that I want, and it's too late to turn back now." Nancy explained.

Kari knew that she will be committing incest, but she also knew that Nancy was right. But she had no other choice but to... "Okay, you win." Kari sighed in defeat. "Just promise that you won't tell my mom and dad."

Nancy smiled, as an expected opportunity presented itself oh her doorstep. "Very good." she said with satisfaction. "And I'm glad that we had this little talk."

"I'm sorry TK." Kari sighed to herself.

To Be Continued...

And there you have it. TK and Kari had their first sex session and Nancy watched part of it, and now Nancy wanted a piece of the action. Will Nancy keep her word about TK and Kari's sex run? How will TK handle handling his mother in bed? And far will it go? Stay tuned and find out.


	2. chapter 2

Here's part 2 of my incest lemon. In this chapter TK and his mother has a wild night of sex. Once again, if you're find this offensive **do not read this.** Now on chapter 2.

Kari was heading home, recollecting on she was blackmailed by TK's mom into letting her boyfriend's mom have sex with him. Kari knew that it would wrong for a parent to fuck their children, but Kari didn't want to lose him, so she reluctantly allowed it.

That night, Nancy was getting ready for the night she has in store. "This is going to be great!" Nancy said with pride. "I'm going to fuck TK like there's no tomorrow. Now I just need to wear something that'll seduce him." Nancy dugged through her drawers until she found exactly what she was looking for. Black full body fishnet teddy. She figured that it'll make his bull run. She had to play her cards right. Nancy began taking off her clothes as she thought back to her chat with Kari earlier.

Flashback

 _"But, how do you plan to get TK to fuck you?" Kari skeptically asked._

 _"I'm glad that you asked. I have some sexy lingerie in my drawers." Nancy explained. "I know that he won't be able to resist my hot body."_

 _Kari gasped in amazement that Nancy would wear something so revealing, but she could feel herself getting wet at the thought if it. "Well, let me know how it'll go." Kari left without saying another word._

Flashback ends.

By the time that time, Nancy is now in the the fishnet. Nancy posed in front of her mirror. She rubbed her breasts and felt her pussy getting wet, "Tonight, TK's dick is as good as mine." she says with anticipation. A few minutes later, TK came home taking off his shoes.

"Mom! I'm home." TK announced.

"I'm in my room, honey!" Nancy called out. "I already had dinner, but I prepared a dish for you in the kitchen. And after you're done, would you come into my room for a bit?"

TK wondered what his mom would want from him, but he didn't question it. "Sure thing." TK went into the kitchen and found that a bowl of rice, a fish, and a bowl of miso soup and a pair of chopsticks. TK got done eating after ten minutes, and he put his dishes in the dish washer, so went over to his mom's room, but he was not prepared what came next. TK saw his mother in a fishnet teddy. He could see her breasts, and they were bigger than Kari's. TK than felt his erection coming, but he had to keep his hormones under control, and that was mom he was looking at. "Holy shit! My mom is so fucking hot! What the fuck am I thinking?! This is MY mom! I'm not supposed to be attracted to her!" TK thought to himself. "Uh... mom... what's with the outfit?"

Nancy giggled "Oh this? It was getting so hot in here, so I thought I wear something comfortable." Nancy could tell that he was turned on by what he's seeing. "Also I want to talk about you and Kari."

TK gulped at the thought. He feared that she may have seen him and Kari going at it yesterday, but he had to remain calm and act like nothing's wrong. "What do you want to talk about me and her?" TK asked his mother.

"Well, I know that you two have been dating for... three weeks now?" TK nodded confirming it. "Well, I think Kari is a very sweet girl, and I want you to know that I approve of her very much."

"Well, I'm glad that you understand, mom. Well, I'll be in my room if you need me." TK said before he took his leave, but she grabbed his hand.

"I'm not done yet." Nancy said. TK could feel himself shitting himself in fear. "I saw you and Kari, fucking each other like rabbits yesterday." TK couldn't run from it now. Before TK could open his mouth, Nancy silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I'm not mad or anything, what I want from you is to fuck me like you did Kari. Because, if try you to get out of it in anyway, I'll tell her parents about your sexfest."

TK knew that he couldn't get out of it if he wanted to, so he gave his answer. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll fuck as hard as you want. Just don't tell her parents."

"My lips are sealed." Nancy nodded in agreement. "Now take off your pants for me."

Following his mother's orders, TK pulled his pants to reveal his erection pressing against his boxers, Nancy then rubbed her son's crotch, then pulling them down to reveal his erected cock pointing at her face. "Oh my, you're so big and hard", she said stroking TK's manhood in her hand. TK moaned with pleasure as he found the feeling to his liking. Nancy proceeded to lick the tip of the penis, liking how it tasted; she then slowly began to give him a slow satisfying blowjob.

TK moaned as he felt the rhythm of his mother's mouth. TK's moans becomes louder as she's sucking his dick faster and faster, TK places his hand on her head making her go deep throat and then "Ah mom! your mouth feels SOOOOO GOOD! Don't stop!"

"You like it don't you?" Nancy said in a seductive tone. Let's see how like it if you fuck my tits." Despite wearing the fishnet Nancy said as she puts her son's cock between her boobs. TK moans grew loud as he felt his mother's breasts rubbing his manhood. TK can feel that he was cumming

"Mom! I'm gonna cum!" TK yelled.

"Cum in my mouth, baby! I want you to cum in my mouth!" Nancy demanded. Nancy placed her mouth back on TK's manhood and sucked hard until she felt her son's semen in her mouth, and she loved the taste of it. Nancy swallowed TK's sperm then gave him a wet French kiss, feeling his mother's tongue in his mouth, making TK hard once again. "You tasted better than I thought, sweetheart. Now I want you to lick me." Nancy said sitting on her bed spreading her legs. Nancy's vagina was soaking wet, and it wanted attention so very bad. TK began sucking onto Nancy's breasts even though she was still the fishnet, then he moved down towards her womanhood, TK hesitated for a moment, but intantly the great blowjob she just gave him he began to lick Nancy's vaginal walls. Nancy moaned with pleasure she felt his tongue tingling her insides. Nancy rubbed her boobs as TK continued. "Lick me more... TK!" Nancy never felt this great since her marriage with with TK's father, but he was doing better than his father. Nancy's moans turned into screams of pleasure as she climaxed spewing her juices on TK's face. TK licked as much of his mother's love juice off his face as he could, she tasted different than Kari, but still tasted good. Nancy was still horny and now she wanted it more than ever! "Now fuck me!" TK rubbed his manhood against his mother's clit before he slowly pushed it inside her. Both Nancy and TK screamed loudly as TK's member being so big, and hard, and Nancy's womanhood, being so tight and warm. TK began pushing in and out and Nancy's breasts began bouncing with each thrust become harder and faster. "FUCK ME HARDER... TK!"

TK kept humping his mother very hard as she screams with so much pleasure and Nancy was loving every moment of the great sex she was having. Not even her ex-husband could satisfy her this way, and she knew she wasn't going have Kari have him to all to herself. TK screamed as he felt his climax approaching. "Mom! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" They both screamed as they both came at the same time. Nancy's womanhood tightened as it threaten to crush TK's manhood. TK and Nancy laid in bed beside each other covered with sweat, and Nancy's clit dripping with TK's seed. "That was a wonderful performance that you have displayed, TK." Nancy said with a prideful pant.

"Thanks mom." TK panted

"And you can keep seeing Kari for as much as you want, honey." Nancy stated. "But you'll have to fuck me whenever I wish.

TK smiled when she said that. "I can live with that, mom. TK then gave his mother a big hug. " And thank you, Mom! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, son. Now why don't you go take a shower to wash away all that sweat before you head to bed." Nancy said.

TK obliging his mom, went off to the bathroom to take a shower, this gave Nancy a chance to give Kari a call. Meanwhile, at the Kamiya house, Kari is in her bed masturbating thinking about TK having his way with her again, as soon as Kari climaxed, Kari's cellphone starts ringing, and she answered. "Hello."

"Hello Kari. I hope that I didn't wake you up." Nancy said apologeticly.

"No" Kari answered, "I couldn't sleep anyway." Kari explained. "Did you do it with him?" Kari asked quietly so that no one can hear.

"Yes we did, and it was better than I thought!" Nancy said with glee. "And I told him that you two can see each other as much as you want." Nancy explained. Kari sighed with relief. "Under the condition that you have to share him with me." Kari sighed as she had to agree to those terms. "Of course I will, Mrs. Takaishi."

"You can call me Nancy, Kari" Nancy said. "But there was one more little detail that I left out." Kari didn't understand what she meant. Kari listened that Nancy had one more ace up her sleeve.

Now, what could she be planning now? She did say that TK and Kari and continue their sex romps, but does it really come with a price? What could she be planning? Just keep reading and find out.


	3. chapter 3

Well, here is the third chapter of my lemon. Let's say that TK will have an experience, that TK will never forget.

A little while later, TK is taking a shower, with the sex he had with his mother in his mind. TK washing his hair, thought of the idea of having a threesome with both Kari and his mom, but figured how unlikely that was. But a guy can dream. As TK was his back to his room, Nancy opened her bedroom door and he can see that she took off the fishnet. "Where are you going, TK?" she asked.

"To my room" he answered. "I'm heading to bed."

"I think you should spend the night with me, hun." Nancy told him. "It'll be a good idea to keep each other's company tonight."

TK thought for a moment, but remembering the great sex he had with her, he reluctantly agreed and went to her bed.

As TK slept, he felt his mother's breasts against his back, and that woke him up and his erection came back. He looked back and he sees his mother sleeping soundly. TK turned being careful not to wake her up and he had a good look of her breasts so he decided to sleep facing her and his erected penis pressed against her. Nancy woke up feeling her son's boner against her body, she smiled as she kissed him on the forehead and went back to sleep.

The next morning, TK woke up with a satisfying feeling downward. He pulled off the covers to find his mother giving him a blowjob. Nancy stopped as she realized that she has been caught. "Morning, honey."

"MOM!" despite TK's outburst, she continued sucking his dick.

A week later, TK went over to Davis' house to hang out. Nancy called Kari over to have a disscussion about TK.

"So how are we going to pull this off?" Kari questioned.

"It's quite simple" Nancy stated, "we'll make him an unforgettable meal, then when he's good and full, we'll treat him to a littke dessert."

Nancy licked her lips just mentioning it. Kari was willing to go along with it and was ready for anything she had planned. A couple of hours later, TK is walking home after getting an earful from Davis about how Kari should have picked him over TK. "Man, Davis' bitching is enough to make my ears bleed." TK groaned annoyingly, "But, at least he took it better than I thought."

Meanwhile in Davis' bedroom, Davis was punching his pillow with TK's face on it, letting out his inner rage. Jun peeked inside and laughed at her brother's childish jealousy. "You are such a little kid, Davis." Jun said to herself. "You need to get over her and see other people." Jun would say that to him, but she was too busy having fun with this.

Back to our main boy, TK just walked through the door, "Mom, I'm home." TK announced.

"I'm in the kitchen." Nancy called out. "And I have something planned for dinner." she added.

With such good timing, TK's stomach growled wanting whatever his mother had in store. But he got to sit at the table, with the door's opening, he was totally surprised by what came out of the kitchen door. It was both his mother and his girlfriend completely naked with the exception of the aprons they are both wearing. TK had both a nosebleed, and a boner, threatening to pop out his pants.

"We hope that you find this to your liking, honey" Nancy said.

"Because we want to do anything to please you." Kari finished.

TK was awestrucked that they're both here at the same time. Could it be that his fantasy, is coming true?

"What is this?" TK asked not understanding.

"Kari and I have been talking and we decided to share you" Nancy said.

"And not one of us is willing to fight over you." Kari added.

TK only stare wide eyed. "Now come here and make yourself comfortable." Nancy said.

TK obliged his mother as he took his seat and his ereaction bulging against his pants. Kari unzipped his pants and let his hard dick out. Both Nancy and Kari fed TK, finding every bit of the food to his liking. With the meal over with, the girks joined TK in the bathroom, needing a good washing. Kari proceeded by washing his back with her breats. The feeling of his girlfriend's boobs on his back made his face light up like a light on a Christmas tree, but Nancy decided to give TK's penis a little attention. She came lathered some soap between her breats and scrubbing her son's member which TK moaned with enjoyment as the scrubbing feeling a good rhythm with each passing second. Kari's cheeks puffed with jealousy, not wanting to let her have him to herself. Kari poured some soap on her chest and joined Nancy in giving TK a double boobjob. TK moaned with pleasure, as they rubbed TK's manhood together, "So TK, who do you think is doing a better job at pleasing you?" Nancy asked. "Me or her?" she finished.

TK couldn't give answer as they're both doing good. Altbough his mother's breasts were bigger than Kari's, but he still liked Kari's breasts since they're lots of fun to play with. "Ah! I'm cumming!" In an instant, TK's penis erupted like a volcano, spreading his semen all over Kari and Nancy's faces. They licked off as much as they could.

"Now are you ready for dessert, tiger?" Kari cooed.

With the bathing done, the trio made their way into Nancy's room, with TK sucking on Kari's titties, and fingering Nancy's womanhood. TK made the switch onto Nancy's right breast while fondling Kari's left breast. "Whoever gets TK to cum first gets to be licked first." Nancy stated. Nancy and Kari began giving TK a double blowjob. TK moaned as Nancy began sucking on his balls. Kari wanted to go first so began sucking his cock faster, while Nancy did the same thing, then TK felt a climax coming, he spewed a big load into his mother's mouth making her the winner. Nancy made her way placing her ass onto her son's face, as Kari continuing the blowjob. TK began licking her womanhood, opening the walls, just to get his tongue in. Nancy moaned as the licks became more intense. Kari sucked faster and harder as TK climaxed again. This time Kari got a huge load in her mouth and swallowing every drop. Kari wanting to be licked too, made her way to TK as his mother got off to have his manhood inside her. TK began licking Kari as Nancy slowly inserted TK's dick inisde her. Nancy moaned as she began to move up and down; Kari felt TK's hands fondling her buttcheeks. As Nancy continued bouncing on TK's lap, she leaned and gave Kari's breasts a lickin'. "You have very nice tits, Kari." Nancy complimated.

"I can say the same for you." Kari said, giving her some tongue. TK pumped into is mother until TK gave loud yell as he climaxed into his mother. Nancy rose up, and Kari, making him hard again, laid on her back as TK stuck his member into his girlfriend's cunt, and Nancy got her's licked by Kari while TK sucked on his mother's breasts, then Nancy kissing her son on the lips, Kari moaned while she licked Nancy, as she came on her face. Kari loved the taste of Nancy's juices. Then TK climaxed inside Kari, and she did the same as she felt TK's seed flowing inside. The threesome went on for a couple of hours, so Kari and Nancy finished by scissoring TK's manhood between and began moving, if TK thinks that he was dreaming, he did not to wake up. They kept moving until TK's manhood gave one last explosion on both Kari and his mother. TK, Kari, and Nancy covered with sweat and panting from the incredible sex that they all just had. All three of them looked at each other, and they knew that they wanted more.

"That was amazing." Kari stated.

"Yeah, it was." TK said.

"Well, we're going to make this a regular thing from now on." Nancy said. "You TK will be ours to share."

"And we will be yours to have whenever you want." Kari added. Both Kari and Nancy placed their hands on TK's cock and stroked him as they kissed him on the cheeks.

TK smiled as he knew that he is the luckiest guy in the world because he has both his mom and his girlfriend. Nancy and Kari fell asleep as TK looked at the two of them very lovingly. "I love you both very much." TK said before he drifted off to sleep.

The End?


End file.
